valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Radwulf Spurvhauke
Name: Radwulf Spurvhauke Age: 57 Race: Nord Gender: Male Height: 6’4” Birthsign: The Lady Class: Jarl Appearance He is fair skinned though dark circles have developed beneath his eyes, and he he appears to have a leathery toughness to his skin as well from his time spent in both the legion, and enduring the docks and ships of Anvil. He has green eyes, and dark brown, wavy hair that reaches down to his shoulders, and a fairly long, full beard, braided at the ends. Overly tall and lanky in his youth, years in the legion filled Radwulf out, giving him an impressive frame, complete with very broad shoulders. Skills and known spells Radwulf is more than competent with a blade, but his main weapon is his mind. Jarl Radwulf has a keenly analytical brain, and is a hard man to fool. Clothing / armor He wears an orange cloak with a white fur collar over black finery, as well as steel plate boots, and steel bracers. Weapons A silver short sword, more for decoration than anything. Miscellaneous items N/A Personality He was once a shrewd, selfish man who cared only for himself and his family, but since his wife’s death, his personality has softened considerably. When the one thing in the world that mattered to him more than anything was gone, he no longer cared so much for worldly possessions, as he finally realized how little they meant to him. This isn’t to say he won’t surround himself by luxury, but that he takes little pleasure from it, and is far more generous than he was. He often appears melancholy. Major flaw He hasn’t been himself ever since his wife passed away. While this doesn’t tend to visibly affect him, he tends not to pay attention to people when he drifts down memory lane, as he has become prone to do. Background He grew up in Anvil where his family had lived for several generations, and spent much time learning of business practice from his father. When he came of age, he joined the legion, and quickly rose through the ranks. Radwulf kept the supply books for General Decianus during the Great War. It was said that the young Radwulf's acumen had saved the lives of thousands during that campaign in Hammerfall. During this campaign, Radwulf met his future wife, Allendra, and moved to Skyrim in order to marry her. Afterwards he and his wife moved to Anvil to take over the Spurvhauke family business. In Anvil his family owned a shipping company that had been in business for well over a hundred years, and had made his family rich. Radwulf took to the business well, as his father had taught him to when he was younger, and he soon proved to be a shrewd businessman. His family had always been wealthy, but with Radwulf leading the shipping company, they soon gained riches to rival nobility. Radwulf, his wife, and son lived well like this, and they would have remained in Anvil if not for the day Radwulf’s wife, Allendra, grew ill. They had healers come to tend to her, but she grew worse despite their efforts, and within a few days she was dead. Her dying wish was to be buried where she was born, which meant the Rift in Skyrim, and so Lliro and Radwulf traveled by boat around the continent arriving in the Solitude harbor. From there the duo took the coffin and their possessions to the Rift by wagon, and eventually they found a nice spot to bury her. Radwulf decided he didn’t want to return to Anvil, as he couldn’t bear to leave his wife behind, so he arranged for his shipping company to be sold, and he used his wealth to purchase as much land as he could in the Rift. And so after much work, Valton was built, and became a new hold.